Nemi One Shots
by AshleyTheLovatic
Summary: A collection of Nemi one shots. i can't take 100% credit for all one shots as other people may give me ideas to write about and Twitter drabbles tend to inspire me as well. PS if I get their personalities wrong or anything don't judge me, I've never met either of them or any other characters I bring into the stories.
1. A Day At The Beach

**_This one shot was inspired by a picture that was taken at the XFactor auditions in New York. This was not all my idea and not all of it was written by me as my twitter friend Jax and I just went on a Nemi drabble and I decided to turn it into a fanfic. _**

* * *

The morning had been a long one but the afternoon promised fun and Nick and Demi intended to do just that at the beach. Nick stood back as he watched Demi by the water. She would run into the water, only up to her ankles. When Demi saw a wave crash she would run out of the water giggling like it was some kind of game. Stepping forward Nick stopped her from running back into the water, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Looking away from the water Demi turned in her boyfriend's arms to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her to him so his chin rested on her shoulder. He kissed her ear and she let out a giggle.

"Come in the water with me." Demi says stepping away from Nick's embrace. He shakes her head refusing his girlfriend's request.

"Please?" Demi says in the cutest voice she can manage, looking up at him giving him her cute little puppy dog face. Reaching for her Nick pinches her cheeks causing her to giggle again.

"Come on." Demi coaxes taking his hands in hers. He stands still as she pulls him towards the water and he eventually gives in and follows her into the water. They don't go in far, the water only reaching halfway up their shins. Demi giggles as she twirls around slowly coming to a stop facing Nick. A huge grin is spread across her face as she kicks her feet in the water allowing it to splash Nick's legs. He looks at her frowning but she continues smiling at him. He shakes his head as he walks towards her. He took her hand in his and began walking through the water towards the shore. A wave crashed on their legs causing Demi to whimper at the cold water hitting her dry leg. Nick laughs at her as they come to a standstill at their belongings.

"Afraid of the water?" Nick asks with a smirk on his face. Demi rolls her eyes giggling at him.

"No. Of course I'm not." Demi replies giving him a smile. He smiles back and before he can register what's happening he's pushed to the sandy ground.

"What was that for?" Nick asks her as she giggles again. He doesn't bother moving as Demi begins to cover his legs with sand.

"Demi what are you doing?" Nick asks her with a soft laugh.

"Nothing." Demi replies giving him a cheeky grin as she continues to cover him with sand. He quirks an eyebrow at her. Nick knows that she's lying but he doesn't call her out on it. Demi continued covering Nick with sand humming a song as she went along.

Twenty minutes later Nick is buried under sand, the only part of his body visible is his neck and his head.

"So this is what you call nothing?" Nick asks looking down at his sand covered body laughing softly. Smiling innocently Demi nods then bites her lip. She lays down next to him and he looks over at her. Feeling his eyes on her Demi looks over at him.

"What?" Demi asks and let out a small giggle.

"Nothing." Nick replies. She quirks an eyebrow at him, she doesn't believe him.

"I don't believe you." Demi tells him in a sing song voice.

"It's just you're so –" Nick starts but sighs not finishing off his sentence.

"I'm so what?" Demi asks urging him to finish what he was going to say.

"You're so...you know!" Nick says not getting out what he wants to tell her.

"No, I don't know. Now tell me!" she exclaims, half begging at the last part.

"You're just so beautiful." Nick whispers only loud enough for Demi to hear him. She blushes a crimson red and shakes her head.

"No I'm not!" Demi exclaims.

"Yes you are. Believe it." Nick argues but she shakes her head once more. Nick sighs, wanting more than anything in the world to touch her but he can't because he's still buried in the sand. Demi gives him a smile and looks out at the ocean.

"Uh, Demi? Can you help me out?" Nick asks.

"Why should I?" Demi asks him tearing her eyes away from the water and looking at Nick.

"Because you love me." Nick states causing her to blush once again.

"Fine." Demi says with a smile and begins to take the sand away from his body. Once he could moved he wriggled out from underneath the sand and stood up so he could brush the sand off him as best as he could. Oblivious to what he was about to do Nick tackled Demi to the ground. He pins her down so she is unable to move.

"Not so tough now are you?" Nick teases. Demi giggles as she wriggles underneath him struggling as she tries to get away from his grip but he's too strong and she stays put in the sand. Taking both her hands in one of his, Nick uses his other hand to tickle her.

"Nick stop!" she screeches while laughing. Releasing her hands Nick uses both hands to tickle her, her infectious laugh filling his ears.

"Nick. Stop. Can't. Breathe." She gasps for air in between laughter as Nick continues tickling her.

"What? I can't hear you." Nick teases.

"NICK! STOP! RIGHT! NOW!" Demi demands as she keeps laughing and gasping for her. Knowing that she's being serious Nick pulls away from her and raises his hands in defence. She stands up and brushes the sand off her, shaking her hair to try and get the sand out of it. Unfortunately, it doesn't work as best as she thought it would. Demi turns away from Nick and crosses her arms.

"Demi." Nick calls to her. Demi says nothing as she stands there and pouts. She looks to the ground, not responding to her name.

"Demi what's wrong?" Nick asks, his voice full of concern.

"You got sand on me!" Demi exclaims uncrossing her arms. Nick took the two steps towards her and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. Demi tries to pull away from his grasp but Nick keeps his hold on her, tightening his grip on her so she can't. Sighing in defeat Demi leans her head back resting it on his chest.

"I'm sleepy." Demi says. Nick smiles at her even though she can't see it.

"You're so cute Dem." Nick tells her. He kisses the top of his head, keeping his hold on her.

"Take me home." She mumbles sleepily. Instinctively he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Don't. I'll fall asleep in your arms." Demi tells him as he carefully pulls her down to the ground and into his lap. Demi buried her head into the crook of his neck, slowly letting sleep take over her. Nick looks down at her debating on whether to pick her up and carry her to the car and take her home or let her sleep for a bit on his lap. Choosing the second option he takes his keys from her handbag, picks it up then scoops her body in his arms bridal style and carried her to the car. He set her down on the ground so he could open the car door. He walks around to the driver side and gets in himself. As he drives Demi wakes up for a few seconds to speak, telling him what she wants.

"Carry me to bed. I'm too tired to wake up." Demi mumbles sleepily. Nick smiles as he drives her home. When they get there he carries her inside and places her on the bed. Gently he strokes her cheek with his thumb. He leans down to kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you." Nick whispers and began to run his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too." Demi mumbles sleepily before falling into a deep sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

_**Please leave a review. Guest reviews are welcome :) **_

_**If you have any ideas for other one shots I can do feel free to let me know **_


	2. Cooking Dinner

_**So this started off as an imagine with Jax and I, and it inspired me to write another one shot. It's shorter than the last one but it's still cute**_

* * *

Demi knew it was a long day for Nick. He had interviews and promo to do with his brothers so Demi decided to cook him dinner. She was in the kitchen humming, wearing one of Nick's shirts a pair of shorts and socks while she cooked dinner for the both of them. She was too into what she was doing that she didn't hear the front door open and close so she was startled when she heard Nick's voice.

"What are you doing?" Nick asks. He walks over to her and stands behind placing his hands on her hips.

"Cooking dinner." Demi replies.

"You're not doing it right." He tells her with a soft laugh.

"Yes I am." She protests. Even though she knows that she's doing it right she lets him take over. She loves it when he cooks and she loves watching it. Detaching herself from his grip she goes over to the counter and pushes herself up onto it and swings her legs back and forth while Nick cooks.

"What are you doing now?" Nick asks looking at her curiously. He loves that she can do childish things even though she's 20 and manages to look adorable.

"Nothing." Demi replies in a sing song voice. She jumps down from the counter and runs out the kitchen. Unfortunately her socks make her slip and she falls to the ground with a soft thud. Stifling a laugh at his girlfriend's actions Nick turns away from the food and walks over to her.

"Clumsy little Demi." He teases her shaking his head. Demi says nothing, just looks up at him with a sheepish grin. Nick sighs and scoops her up in his arms bridal style and begins walking over to the couch. He's still trying so hard not to laugh but accidentally lets a soft laugh leave his lips. Noticing his little laugh Demi looks up at him and pouts.

"Why are you laughing?" she asks.

"Because you're cute." He replies. She scoffs and rolls her eyes, she doesn't believe him.

"No. YOU'RE cute." She tells him as he carefully places her on the couch.

"You're cute Dems. You may be 20 but sometimes you act like you're five." He tells her.

"But you love me right?" she asks looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I do. I'll always love you." He replies. He bends down and places a chaste kiss on her lips then returns to the kitchen to finish making dinner. Not liking that she's alone in the room while he's in the next one cooking she gets up from the couch and walks back into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you stay on the couch?" Nick asks watching her as she pushes herself up onto the counter and swings her leg again. There's something about her that likes sitting on counters.

"Cause I like watching you cook" she admits shyly and looks away from him and down at the ground.

"You're too cute. That shirt looks really good on you." He says giving her a wink. Demi giggles softly and blushes then looks up at him with a cute smirk.

"Does it look better on me then it does on you?" she asks and bites her lip. Laughing softly he walks over to her and gives her a kiss.

"Of course baby." He replies. She smiles at him and gives him another kiss. They break apart after a few seconds and he rests his forehead against hers.

"God I love you." He whispers softly. She shuts her eyes and lets out a soft giggle when he kisses her on the nose.

"Do you love me enough to not burn my food?"" she asks opening her eyes.

"Yes. Yes I do." He replies confidently.

"Good because you may want to check the food." She says and giggles again.

"Crap." He mutters pulling away from her and attending to the food. Still softly giggling Demi jumps down from the counter.

"Don't fall now." Nick teases causing her to stop giggling. Instead she looks at him with a glare. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Too late. I feel for you didn't I?" she tells him, half serious half teasing. He bursts out laughing at her silliness. He turns around and pulls her into his embrace.

"Yes baby, you did." He says and kisses the top of her head. She untangles herself from him and sets the table so they can eat.

"That was yum." She says after they've both finished dinner. She gets up from the table and goes around to take his plate but he pulls her down onto his lap.

"Stop." He tells her.

"I was just clearing the table. It's the least I can do." She says. He nods and lets her continue the task, watching her the whole time. He smiles to himself. He can't believe how lucky he is to have fallen in love with his best friend.

"What you thinking about?" she asks sitting in his lap interrupting his thoughts.

"You." He replies and kisses her

"Stop it." she says while blushing. This time her blush doesn't go unnoticed.

"You're so cute." He tells her as he cradles her in his arms. She rolls her eyes at him as he picks her up and takes her over to the couch and sits down, her still on his lap. She's comfortable and doesn't want to move so she makes herself comfortable on his lap and rests her head on his chest. The perfect ending to a perfect dinner.

**THE END**

* * *

_**Please leave a review. Guest reviews are welcome :)**_

_**If you have any ideas for other one shots I can do please let me know**_


	3. Flirting Jealousy

_**Just randomly came up with this idea and decided to write it so I could share it with you.**_

* * *

Demi huffed as Nick opened the door for her and she walked into their house. She's unimpressed with him and doesn't want to talk to him, she's too tired to. She had gone to the bathroom and when she came out she had seen a very attractive woman sitting in her seat flirting with Nick. Usually stuff like that didn't get to her but for some unknown reason today she had. She started up the stairs but stopped when Nick called out to her.

"Demi, are you really going to ignore me?" Demi shook her head and continued up the stairs and went into their bedroom. She was shutting the door when from the other side Nick pushed it open with his arm. She tried stopping him but he was much stronger than her so he opened it easily and slipped through the crack, then shut the door and stood against it so Demi couldn't leave the room. They were in the dark so Demi goes over to her nightstand and turns a lamp on, letting the soft glow of the lamp light the room. She wants a night to rest on it but clearly Nick isn't going to let her.

"You're actually not going to talk to me?" Nick asked her again.

"No Nick I'm not! You were flirting with her right in front of me!" Demi yelled at him as she slipped out of her shoes. She moved over to the dresser and began to take her jewellery off.

"No I wasn't! She was flirting with me!" Nick argued with her. He had been shocked when a woman who wasn't Demi had sat across from him in the restaurant and had started flirting with him. He felt uncomfortable with it seeing as it wasn't Demi and several times asked her to politely leave but she hadn't listened.

"Oh please Nick. I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Well your eyes are clearly deceiving you because I swear to you that I wasn't flirting with her!" Demi rolled her eyes at him as she took off her dress and slipped into a pair of flannelette shorts and a black tank top and climbed into bed.

"Whatever Nick. It's late, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Feel free to sleep on the couch tonight." Demi knew that she was over reacting but she was mad. She was tired of being with guys and have them flirt with someone that wasn't her. Maybe that was why she was so angry with Nick.

"Well too bad Demi because I'm not leaving this room until we sort this out!" Nick declares. Groaning in frustration Demi threw the covers off herself and got out of bed.

"What's there to sort out?" She asks him, her hands on her hips.

"Whatever has made you act like this! Another girl flirted with me! Big deal! Fans flirt with me all the time!" Nick tells her not thinking before the words leave his mouth.

"Oh that's comforting to know." Demi growls at him.

"Come on baby, I didn't mean it like that. You know that."

"No. I really think you did. So what I'm just going to lose you to a ditzy fan?" Nick sighs, he knows tha she is tired and it is making her say things she didn't mean but he didn't want to go to sleep with it unresolved. He also knew that Demi didn't think his fans were ditzy. She had always thought they were lovely, especially when a lot of his fan base was a part of her fan base.

"No you wouldn't. You'll never lose me. I love you too much."

"That's what you say now!" she snarls at him.

"I meant it. I will never look at girls the way you do. I will never love a girl like I love you. No other girl will EVER compare to you. No other girl will ever make me smile as wide as you do. No girl will ever make me heart melt like you do. No girl will ever look as beautiful as you do in my clothes. No girl will ever be able to tease me the way you do. No other girl fits in my arms the way you do, and most of all no girl will ever say I love you the way you do. Would you like me to continue or is that enough?" Nick tells her. Demi was blooming red cause he'd made her blush so much. Without saying anything Demi steps towards him and kisses him. Nick wraps his arms around her waist, pulls her to him and kisses her back.

"I'm sorry. I over reacted." Demi whispers when they break apart.

"I love you ok." He kisses her nose and she lets out a small giggle before wrapping her arms around him and embracing him into a hug.

"I love you to. Now please, come to bed." She breaks away from him and tugs on his hand and leads him to their bed. Nick throws off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on and crawls into bed with Demi. He reaches over to her nightstand and turns off her nightstand, leaving them in the dark. Nick pulls Demi to him so her back is pressed against his chest. All the tension that there was between them only minutes ago was gone now and they both fell asleep happy that there was nothing between them now.

* * *

_**Shorter than others I know, and I apologise but hey, who cares when it's Nemi? :P **_

_**Please don't forget to leave a review. (Guest reviews are welcome) **_

_**Also if you have any ideas for other one shots don't be scared to share :)**_


	4. Music Videos

_**When I saw that the music video for First Time was coming out the same day as Made In The USA I felt the need to write a Nemi one shot about it. **_

* * *

Demi bounced happily around her apartment, although she was happy a lot today she wasn't just happy, she was excited. The music video for Made In The USA was coming out in a few days and she couldn't wait to share it with her fans, with her Lovatics. A lot of work had gone into the video. She had thought of the treatment, directed it and was in the video. She was happy with the results of the video. She had wished she didn't have to wait so long to release the video but her label and management didn't want her putting a music video out so soon after Heart Attack. Bouncing excitedly around her kitchen there was a knock at her door. Confused Demi stopped bouncing and walked over to the door wondering who it could be. She wasn't expecting anyone today but Marissa sometimes dropped by unexpectedly, as did a few of her other friends. She crossed her apartment and opened the door. Standing before her was her famous male best friend; Nick Jonas. A smile instantly spread across both their faces at the sight of each other. They hadn't seen each other in a while. They'd both been far too busy but they had talked on the phone and texted each other here and there.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Demi asked him as he walked into her apartment. She closed her apartment door and they walked into her living room and sat on the couch.

"I came to see you. I can go if you're busy." Nick told her. He stood, ready to leave but Demi grabbed hold of his wrist stopping him.

"No, don't go. I haven't seen you in a while." Demi said in protest. Nick nodded his head and sat back down on the couch next to her. Demi released her grip on his wrist and placed her hand in her lap.

"So what's new?" Nick asked her. He had only called her a couple of days ago so he knew there wasn't much but it felt polite to ask.

"I get to release the music video for Made In The USA in a few days." Demi replied proudly. Nick smirked. He had seen her teasers that she had posted and he was excited to see it himself. He was proud that she had come up with the treatment and had directed the video.

"Oh really? It comes out on the 17th right?" Nick asked her. He knew it was coming out on the 17th, she had told him repeatedly so it was burned into his brain.

"Mmhmm." Demi replied, nodding her head.

"Well your music video is going to have some competition then." Nick told her. Demi looked at him, clearly confused. She hadn't heard about anyone else releasing a music video the same day as her until now.

"Oh really, and exactly who's my competition?" Demi asked.

"Just me, Kevin and Joe. We're releasing the music video for First Time on the 17th." Nick replied. Instead of being angry Demi just laughed.

"Well then, may the best video win." Demi said sticking out her hand so they could make a "deal." Nick shook his head, crossing his arms and refused to shake her hand.

"Don't even bother, we're clearly going to win." Nick said teasing her. Usually he wasn't the type to tease but when he was around Demi it was completely different. Whenever Nick was around Demi he acted like a child sometimes.

"That, my friend is wrong. I'm obviously going to win." Demi teased right back.

"I don't think so Demetria." Nick teased. Demi glared at him at the use of her full name coming from his lips.

"Don't call me that Jerry." Demi told him. Nick uncrossed his arms, throwing them up in defence.

"Ok, Fine. I won't call you your full name if you don't call me Jerry." Nick said. Demi simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright. But my video is still better." Demi said, starting the teasing up again.

"Yes, but three guys is better than one girl." Nick teased back. Demi simply laughed. This constant teasing was pointless, and they both knew it but they were having fun going back and forth.

"A carnival is going to be better than whatever is in your video, which by the way what is your music video about?" Demi asked.

"Guess you'll have to wait and watch the video." Nick teased. Demi rolled her eyes, picked up a cushion and hit Nick in the stomach. It didn't bother him one bit even though he rubbed where she hit him.

"Oh, so that's how you're going to get more views than me? Not tell people about the video so they have to watch it?" Demi asked. Nick smirked at her.

"Yea pretty much." Nick replied causing Demi to laugh.

"Oh how conniving of you." Demi teased.

"Hey! I take offense to that." Nick said defensively. He was only joking but tried not to let it show.

"Ok, ok. Maybe we should end this argument?" Demi suggested before things could get ugly between the two.

"Ok. Truce?" Nick asked holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Truce." Demi agreed shaking his hand. They smiled at one another and continued talking. Demi told Nick about all the fun she was having on X Factor even though he knew most of it seeing as they texted each other often. Nick told Demi all about his and his brothers upcoming summer tour and all the places they were going. By the time Nick left it was late and well after dinner time.

* * *

_**Please leave a review. Guest reviews are welcome :) I appreciate all your reviews so much **_

_**If there are any ideas you have for any other one shots please let me know.**_

_**P.S sorry if this was crap, it was written late at night**_


	5. What Happens In A Thunderstorm

_**I saw people tweet about there being a thunderstorm only a few nights ago and it got me thinking as to what would happen between Nick and Demi if there was ever one and they were together. This is what I came up with...**_

* * *

Night time had fallen a few hours ago and there was a big thunderstorm heading for LA where Nick and Demi lived. Demi was lying in bed when the thunder woke her up. Her eyes flew open at the loud sound and Demi patted the bed to feel around for Nick's body. She frowned when she couldn't feel him and rolled over to find his side of the bed still perfectly made. Where was he?

"Nick?" she called out loudly. He didn't answer her, though maybe he couldn't hear her. He was inside the house, Demi knew that. Nick wasn't stupid enough to leave the house when there was a big storm warning and even if he had gone somewhere he would've told her. Demi frowned again, and got out of the bed putting on her robe. She hugged her robe to her and left the bedroom, calling out his name.

"NICK?" she called out walking down the stairs. Once again there was no reply.

"NICK?" she called out louder this time as she reached the landing. There was another rumble of thunder and Demi whimpered at how loud it was. For the third time Nick didn't reply. Demi was worried, surely he didn't leave the house. She looked everywhere downstairs and finally went into the living room to find the TV on. Demi looked over to the couch to see Nick curled up on his side, his eyes were closed and he was snoring. Demi smiled at her boyfriend, he looked so peaceful and adorable. She turned the TV off and walked over to him and nudged him gently. He didn't even move so Demi nudged him again, this time a little harder. He stirred and groaned in annoyance. He didn't like being woken up.

"Nick. Baby, wake up." Demi said softly running her fingers lightly through his shirt hair.

"Mmm." Nick moaned softly. He could feel her fingers in his hair and he enjoyed it too much. He really wanted to go back to sleep.

"Babe, wake up." Demi said a tad louder. Nick's eyes slowly fluttered open

"Demi? That you?" Nick asked.

"Yea babe it's me." Demi replied. Thunder rumbled once again and Demi jumped at the loud sound. Nick sat up on the couch and took her hands in his.

"Are you scared of the thunder?" Nick asked her gently. Demi nodded her head shyly. Nick gave her a gentle smile and pulled Demi closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down onto his lap. Demi buried her head on Nick's chest, enjoying the comfort and safety of his arms. There was an even louder rumble of thunder, this one causing a blackout. Demi whimpered again and buried her head closer to his chest.

"Come on baby. Let's go to bed. I promise I won't leave you." Nick told her. There was another round of thunder and Demi jumped again. At an attempt calm her down Nick started running his hand along her thigh in a soothing manner. Demi nodded her head and stood up holding a hand out to Nick. He took her hand and stood up. Nick took the lead and led Demi up the stairs slowly so they wouldn't trip in the dark and in to their bedroom. Demi removed her robe, placing it at the end of the bed and got into bed. Nick grabbed his acoustic guitar from its stand and sat on the bed at Demi's feet.

"What are you doing?" Demi asked as she sat up in bed and pulled the covers closer to her. Nick said nothing, just smiled at her.

He strummed a few chords of her song Catch Me. Demi smiled at him and began to sing. Nick smiled again and sang along with her. As the thunder kept rumbling Nick distracted Demi by playing his guitar and singing songs with her. He played a mix of his songs and hers. The storm slowly passed and it was rather late. They were both tired, Demi fighting it more than him because she was scared of the thunder starting up again and waking her.

Nick put the guitar back on its stand and got into bed next to Demi. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Her head rested on his chest and her arm wrapped around his torso. He could faintly feel her hand shaking against the side of his body.

"Baby calm down." Nick murmured. Demi shook her head as there was a low rumble of thunder. Nick pulled her closer to his body, her chest pressed against his side.

"I don't like thunder." Demi mumbled into his chest.

"I know babe. I know. Just try and go to sleep." Nick said comfortingly. He moved his hand to her head and lightly ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner to calm her down. It was a trick he had learnt long ago, and it never failed to work.

"Don't want to." Demi whined.

"Just try." Nick said softly.

"Sing to me." Demi mumbled in a tired voice. Nick obliged, thinking for a minute about what song to sing then started singing the chorus of Catch Me. At the last line he changed a few of the lyrics around.

"But you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unravelling, your love is where I'm falling, so please just catch me." He sang softly.

"Was that ok babe?" He asked her. She didn't reply.

"Babe?" Nick asked her. Once again, she didn't reply. Nick looked down at her face to see that she had fallen asleep to his soft voice. Nick smiled and kissed the top of her head then fell asleep himself.

* * *

_**Another short one I know, I'm trying to write longer ones. **_

_**Pretty please don't forget to leave a review, guest reviews are welcome. If you have any ideas pretty please tell me because I'd love to hear them and will end up using them at some point. **_


	6. The Proposal

_**Just a cute Nemi oneshot for you all to read…..**_

* * *

Tonight was Demi and Nick's three year anniversary and unfortunately they weren't able to spend it together, Nick was doing yet another America tour with his brothers and was in New York for the night. What Demi didn't know was that he lied. He was in town he just didn't want her to know because he had a big surprise for her. He was nervous about the surprise and he only prayed that she'd like it and say yes. He'd had a ring hidden in one of his dresser drawers for a month now. He had been planning on proposing to her for a couple of weeks now but every time he had gone to he chickened out. He had thought that she'd say no. He had talked to Kevin about it, seeing as he had experience with the whole proposal thing. Kevin had told him to stop chickening out and go for it but Nick still wasn't convinced it was the right thing to do. He loved Demi and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he just wasn't sure if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Well at least not until two days ago when he had secretly had lunch with Marissa. Nick had asked Marissa what to do and she had told him that Demi wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. With that in his mind Nick went ahead and planned out how he was going to ask her. He had thought about it in long detail. He could do the whole cliché thing and take her out to dinner and put the ring in the bottom of the champagne glass. That was too risqué seeing as the restaurant would tip the paparazzi off. Plus that was too tacky. After coming up with a thousand ideas he finally settled on one.

Demi came home from a long exhausting day at the studio. She was working on some new songs for her new album and she was proud with them. She was happy at well her day had been but was also sad that she was unable to spend it with Nick seeing as it was their three year anniversary. Demi sighed as she stepped inside her house. She closed the door behind her, placing her hand bag and keys on the small table near the door then headed for the stairs. As she reached the stairs she noticed a soft glow coming from them. Demi was confused as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She noticed that each stair held a candle off to the side. Along the wall was a rope with cards hanging from it every few steps that had the words "read me" on them and red roses weaved through it to make it look pretty. Clearly confused at who did this Demi picked the first card from the rope and read it.

"I love you." She read. Blushing she started up the steps, coming to a stop at the second card. She pulled this one off the rope as well and read it.

"Your smile is the sunshine of my life." Blushing Demi continued up the stairs. As she stepped onto the landing there was yet another card. She picked that one from the rope and read it.

"whenever you look in the mirror, and you don't like what you see, remember I think you're beautiful. That will never change." Demi blushed even redder and added the card to the others she was holding. There was another card stuck to the wall between the stair case and her bedroom. She took it off the wall and read it.

"Meeting you was fate, becoming yours was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."

She continued to her room, the soft glow of the candles guiding her. She reached her bedroom door and saw a bunch of roses by her door. There was a card attached to it and she read it as she walked into her bedroom that was also scattered with candles. As she walked in she heard the chorus of the song You and Me by Lifehouse playing softly. What she didn't notice was her boyfriend sitting on her bed, she was too engrossed in reading the note.

"Demi, I love you more than you will ever know. I love the way you smile, I love the way you pick a play fight with me just because you can. I love your little quirks. I love everything about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Be mine forever..." Demi read aloud. Finally Demi looked up noticing Nick on her bed, tears slowly streaming down her face. She was frozen in her spot, too stunned to move. Demi didn't know what to say, thankfully Nick did. He got up off the bed and moved closer to her. As he moved the song changed to Kiss Me Slowly. He knelt down before her and took her left hand in his. With his free hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a simple yet classy ring. Demi gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato, will you marry me?" Nick asked her. Speechless Demi nodded her head.

"Yes I'll marry you." She managed to say. Grinning wide Nick took the ring out the box and slipped it onto her ring finger kissing the ring then her finger, and moved his lips to her hands. He stood and cupped her chin with his hands. He captured her lips and kissed her slowly and passionately. Her tiny hands wrapped around his wrists as she kissed him back.

"I love you." He whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you too. So much." Demi whispered back. They both smiled and he pulled her closer to him so they were closer. Wanting to be even closer Demi wrapped her arms around him pulling him even closer so their chests were touching. Happy tears were still streaming down her face as he held her in her bedroom, the candles glowing and music playing.

* * *

_**Cue cute "awwwws" Even writing this I squealed because of the cuteness I created. PS I had some suggestions given to me on how he should propose, so not all originally mine. Thank you to those that helped. **_

_**Please leave a review, and if you have an idea for another oneshot please let me know :) **_

_**(Don't have to have a FF account to review) **_


	7. Baby, I'm Having a Baby

_**I was begged to do another Nemi one shot and after much thought I came up with an idea and wrote one. **_

* * *

Five weeks. It had been five weeks since Demi and Nick had unprotected sex. Though they hadn't realised they had. Demi had only realised because she was supposed to get her period at the beginning of last week and had been terrified that she didn't. She was scared to take the test while Nick was around and today he was out so she took that opportunity. Though of course there was no way she could go out and buy a pregnancy test herself so she had her best friend Marissa get it for you.

"Thanks Riss." Demi said when her best friend stepped into the apartment Demi and Nick shared.

"You're welcome. Let's find out if you have a baby growing inside you." Marissa said pulling three boxes from the little white bag it was in. Demi grimaced at the words of her best friend but took the boxes from her anyway. Demi read the instructions on the boxes as she walked to the bathroom.

"I'll wait out here." Marissa said when they reached the bathroom door. Demi nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later with the tests in her hand.

"They all say we have to wait 8 minutes." Both girls walked over to the couch and sat down. Demi was terrified of the results. Even if her and Nick were married now, they were both still young and they'd only been married a year. They hadn't even thought or talked about kids yet. Demi sat on the sofa next to Marissa for eight antagonising minutes.

"It's time to check the test now Dem." Marissa said when the timer on her phone beeped. Demi shook her head.

"I don't want to. I don't want to be pregnant yet." Demi said.

"Well you're not going to know for sure until you look at that test." Marissa pointed out. Demi squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds then picked a test up from the coffee table and saw a pink positive sign, she picked up the second which had the word 'pregnant' displayed on the small screen and the third had a smiley face on it. All three tests told Demi what she didn't want now; she was pregnant. Demi's eyes glistened with tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

"It'll be ok Demi." Marissa said soothingly as she rubbed Demi's back in a comforting manner.

"I'm so scared Riss. What if Nick doesn't want a baby? Or worse, what if he denies the baby?" Demi asked. She was thinking the worst. Nick wasn't like that though.

"Everything will be ok. Nick will be thrilled. I know he will." Marissa said.

"I'm so scared." Demi cried. Marissa didn't know what to say and instead wrapped both arms around her crying best friend.

"I know hon." Marissa said. Demi sighed and pulled away from the comforting embrace. Her body tensed when she heard a key in the lock. Demi quickly grabbed the tests from the table and put them in her sweatshirt pocket.

"Hey babe." Nick said as he came over to Marissa and Demi.

"Hey." Demi said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Marissa stood and Nick instantly filled the empty spot.

"I'm going to get going. You gonna be ok Demi?" Marissa asked. Demi looked at Marissa and nodded. With that Marissa hugged Demi and left.

"Why were you crying?" Nick asked softly once Marissa was gone.

"Just something stupid. Don't worry about it." Demi replied as she stood. She walked into the kitchen and Nick followed her.

"If it's something stupid why can't you tell me?" Nick asked.

"I just don't want to. Not right now." Demi replied. Nick let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Demi from behind her. His hand crept under her shirt and he rubbed circles on her stomach.

"Baby, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't get upset." Nick whispered softly and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her ear. Demi turned around to face him and her hand went into her pocket and fiddled with the tests.

"Anything?" she asked softly not looking at him. He cupped her chin with his hand and lifted her head so she was looking at him.

"Anything." He repeated. Demi took a hold of the tests and slowly pulled them out of her pocket. Nick's eyes travelled to look at the three tests in her hand.

"I'm pregnant." She said lowly. She looked at his eyes to see his reaction. She could always tell his mood through his eyes but this time she couldn't. She didn't notice him smile and she let out a squeal when he lifted her and twirled her around.

"Pregnant?" he asked looking up at her, his eyes shining. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Oh baby. This is the best news. I'm so happy." He said and set her on the ground.

"So you're not upset?" she asked. He shook his head, a goofy grin still on his face.

"Not at all. Oh this is one of the happiest days of our lives." He replied. Glad that he wasn't upset that she was pregnant Demi let herself smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So you don't mind that in a few months I'm going to be fat?" Demi asked him. Nick was quick to shake his head.

"No I don't. You'll still be beautiful, even more beautiful because you'll be carrying our baby." Nick replied. He pulled her closer to him and pressed her lips to his. He couldn't wait to be a father, he'd been waiting for this day since him and Demi got married several months ago.

"Baby I love you so, so much and I can't wait to hold our baby." Nick said when they broke away from their kiss.

"I love you too. I'm so glad I get to have a family with you." Demi said with a smile. She was happy that he hadn't freaked out. She was happy that he had accepted it so well. Overall she was happy.

Nick smiled back at her and kissed her again, he was just as happy as her.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it, please let me know in a review if you did or not. Remember, you don't have to have an account to leave one.**_

_**Also, if you have any thoughts for any other Nemi oneshots you'd like to see leave a suggestion in the suggestion box (or as you see it, the review box)**_


End file.
